Spacer
You prowl the space lanes seeking wealth, fame, adventure, or something more. You’re also pretty good with vehicles in general. This talent tree is available to Scoundrels, Ace Pilots, and Master Privateers. Cramped Quarters Fighting When adjacent to an obstacle or barrier, you gain a +2 cover bonus to your Reflex Defense. Prerequisites: Spacehound, Starship Raider. Deep Space Raider You can use each of the following actions once per encounter: Clear a Path: Your attack forces an enemy to alter course or move out of your way. You must be fighting aboard a starship to use this aciton. As a standard action, make a ranged attack. If the attack hits on its next turn your target must move its speed to a square that is not adjacent to you. If the target is an enemy starfighter engaged in a dogfight, the target instead must attempt to disengage from the dogfight. Covering Fire: As a full-round action, if you are the pilot of a vehicle, you may move the vehicle up to twice its speed and make a single ranged attack with one of the pilot-controlled waepons at any point during that movement. If you hit and deal damage to a vehicle with this attack, the target vehicle takes a −2 penalty to attack rolls against your vehicle until the end of your next turn. Disabling Fire: Make a ranged attack with a vehicle weapon. If you make this attack against a vehicle and hit and deal damage, you can choose one of the following to take effect until the end of your next turn: one of the target’s weapons ceases to function, the target’s SR is reduced to 0, the target’s hyperdrive is disabled, or the target’s speed is reduced to 2 squares. Prerequisites: Spacehound, Starship Raider. Hyperdriven Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} Once per day while abord a starship, you can add your class level as a bonus on a single attack roll, skill check, or ability check. The decision to add this bonus can be made after the result of the roll or check is known. Make a Break For It Once per encounter, while on or in a vehicle, you can move up to one-half your speed or move the vehicle up to one-half its speed if you are the pilot, as a swift action. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Prerequisites: Spacehound, Stellar Warrior. Spacehound Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} You take no penalty on attack rolls in low-gravity or zero-gravity environments, and you ignore the debilitating effects of space sickness. In addition, you are considered proficient with any starship weapon. Starship Raider Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls while aboard a starship. This bonus applies to attacks made with starship weapons as well as personal weapons used aboard a starship. Prerequisite: Spacehound. Stellar Warrior Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} Whenever you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll made aboard a starship, you gain one temporary Force Point. If the Force Point is not used before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Starship/Vehicle: This talent works with both vehicle weapons and personal weapons used aboard a starship. Prerequisite: Spacehound. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Unknown Regions